


Bewitched by you

by Wolf___Spirit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daniel is a little scared, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I don't know what this is but I'll write it down anyway, Idiots in Love, Johnny Lawrence is bewitched to confess his feelings for the person he really loves, Johnny is literally on Daniel with heart eyes throughout the fic, Johnny really has a crush on Daniel, M/M, No beta we die like a men, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 03, Spells & Enchantments, Spoiler: It's not Carmen., Spoilers Season 3, This is crazy, but we all know he loves johnny too, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf___Spirit/pseuds/Wolf___Spirit
Summary: << "Because we have a haunted man loose in town. Looking for your ex-husband, Amanda." >>Amanda convinces Carmen that there is a way to get to know what Johnny's feelings are: a harmless spell that will make the enchanted person reveal the true feelings that they have been repressing for whom they really love. However, neither of them was expecting that the focus of Johnny Lawrence's repressed feelings of love was, in fact, Daniel LaRusso.Things get out of control from there.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Carmen Diaz, Carmen Diaz/Amanda LaRusso (lesser), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 42
Kudos: 68





	1. "Prelude"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is only fiction, do not cast a spell on anyone without their consent in real life.
> 
> So umm, I don't know what I'm doing here, probably the result of my habitual addiction to Lawrusso mixed with a lot of fanciful rom-coms. Anyway, this is probably something short, just a few chapters. This first one is basically an introduction, from the next one we will see only Daniel and Johnny softs and a lot of the crazy things that I am writing instead of sleeping. Welcome to the strange side of my brain, enjoy it. 
> 
> P.D: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any errors that I may find within the text. Thanks for reading <3

Carmen Díaz does not believe in witches, nor in Wiccas, nor in spells of any kind. And if for some reason they existed, they wouldn't be a business she would trust.

So when Amanda mentions this woman, _Dulce Di'mor_ (is that even a name?), a fortune teller who sells little spells, she can't help but be quite skeptical about it.

They had meets at a local cafe for coffee. They do that sometimes now, get together, have a drink, chat. Amanda got divorced a while ago and since then she's very excited to try new things. Carmen likes Amanda, she is a direct, honest and determined woman, she is also fun. And he knows how to listen.

So Carmen tells him about what happened to Johnny, how they had a good night before the attack on the LaRusso house happened and the subsequent deal with the horrible teacher of Cobra Kai, Kreese, but since then Johnny behaves very evasive with her and therefore never they got to talk about what that really meant. Carmen tells it lightly, because she chooses not to think about the past, but Amanda tells her that she is sure that Johnny loves her, that the real problem is that the man is a "repressed troglodyte" (his words, not Carmen's). Just he don't have the courage to admit his feelings.

That's when the subject of the fortune teller comes into play. It turns out that Amanda has a friend who contacted her, bought one of these spells, and is now happily married. Carmen expresses her mistrust and is a bit scandalized: "I don't want to tie Johnny, Amanda, for God's sake"

"Of course not. These are not moorings, it does not make someone fall in love with you by force, it only makes them express the feelings that already exist to the person they are already in love with. And obviously it depends on how long it has been repressed the intensity with which he expresses himself, but he's not supposed to be under the spell for long "Amanda explains with that professional car salesman tone. "It's like a little push, the spell does the initial work and the rest is up to you"

Carmen looks at her doubtfully. "I'm too old to do this kind of thing"

"God no" Amanda laughs and rubs his arm lightly. "We're at the perfect age for this. Come on, you have to give it a try, you won't get any younger right? And Johnny is a pretty well-rounded guy, you should, you know, take _advantage_ of it now."

"Amanda!" Carmen laughs at the implication. "Well, well, even if I said yes, which I haven't done, don't you think that if this worked, it would be very famous? How on a world market level?"

"It's the grace of this, she chooses who she sells them to. It's something very secret, like the fortune-tellers who go from town to town telling you when you will die, you know" Amanda answers. "Come on, what do you say?"

Carmen looks at her thoughtfully. In the worst case, the fortune teller does not receive them and they will still have had a good time. "Okay, let's do it"

Amanda celebrates by raising her cup of coffee as if to toast. "That's my girl"

* * *

That takes her here, to her apartment, with the bag of the supposed spell in her hands and the glass of orange juice on the table. Amanda has just left, but not before telling her that she wants all the details of what happens (a bored Amanda is a decidedly intrepid Amanda, Carmen will remember that for the next time). Carmen doubts, putting powder in a glass feels like _drugging someone_ and she doesn't like it. She is a quiet woman, a mother, for God's sake. On the other hand, you don't think it works, and if it does, it wouldn't be so bad, right?

She turns to Johnny, who's sitting on the couch behind her, staring at the wall like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Do you want orange juice?" offer.

Johnny drinks it in one gulp.

* * *

Then nothing happens, there is no sparkle in the eyes, there is no intoxication, nothing at all. The truth is, Carmen feels somewhat relieved. She was right, these things are always scams. He'll call Amanda and they'll laugh at this, maybe having a drink or something.

Suddenly the glass falls from Johnny's hands and shatters on the floor. Carmen turns around, startled and worried in equal measure. Johnny is standing now, not noticing the glass on the floor. Oh no, what is ...?

"Johnny?"

"Sorry, Carmen" he says. "I have to go"

"Okay" Carmen speaks slowly, analyzing him. "you're... good?"

"We'll talk later. I have to find LaRusso" Johnny responds, and runs off. At the door, he bumps into Miguel.

"Sensei? What is-?"

Carmen watches, dumbfounded, as Johnny takes her son by the shoulders and asks him intensely: "LaRusso ... Do you know where I can find LaRusso?"

Miguel blinks in confusion, unable to get out of his sensei's tight grip. "Uh ... we'll see him this afternoon to train everyone at his dojo, right?"

"Yes! This afternoon. Perfect" Johnny lets go of Miguel and walks quickly to his car.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Miguel exclaims.

The only response he gets is the roar of the car's engine driving away.

Miguel turns to look at his mother in search of an explanation. Carmen doesn't have it. Was that something ... related to the spell? It has to be... Right?

But _what was that_?

"Can you go to your room, Miggy?" Carmen gives her son his best smile. "I have to make a call"

"Okay?" Miguel shakes his head to himself and shrugs, heading to his room and closing the door behind him.

Carmen snorts and her fingers shake when she presses the number. "Amanda. Yeah, about that. I think something went wrong."

" _How did something go wrong?_ " Amanda asks from the other end of the line.

"They may have given us the wrong spell. Or something like that, I don't know."

" _That because?_ "

"Because we have a haunted man loose in town. Looking for your ex-husband, Amanda."

You see? That is why Carmen does not do little crazy things and prefers to remain a mature and responsible adult. There are no small crazy things in his life, only huge ones.

What Carmen doesn't know is that the spell worked perfectly.


	2. "1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is acting a little, quite, strange. Daniel is a little freaking out here, okay? Children cannot believe what they are seeing.

Things in the dojo work better than Daniel expected them to. Yes, he and Johnny had their differences, and even some physical friction at first. They managed it though, and once they were given the opportunity, Daniel was surprised to find that they did indeed complement each other very well. And if sometimes the glances between them go on longer than necessary or their touches get longer, that's fine, right? It's not like they're going to talk about it, Daniel knows that at least Johnny wouldn't want to. Johnny would never recognize something like _this_ , anyway.

Now, however, Daniel is a little concerned. They kept a pretty good schedule, he and Johnny, with some weeknight and morning dinners at the dojo to practice what moves they would teach the kids in the afternoon. And today Johnny hasn't made it to class. Miguel doesn't know anything either. So, it's weird. Johnny is unpunctual in everything but when it comes to karate. He's twenty minutes late and Daniel has already got the kids to start warming up. He is about to ask Sam to lead the class. To go inside and call him, when he hears Miguel say: "Sensei!"

Daniel turns to the entrance with his best disapproving look, but it quickly changes to one of confusion when he sees Johnny. The man has a huge smile on his face and he carries a large bouquet of roses wrapped in bluish paper in his right hand. Also did he comb his hair?

"Johnny?" Daniel puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head slightly in confusion.

"Daniel" he says, not looking at anyone or anything else in space as he stands in front of Daniel. "Hello" seems to sigh his words.

"You're late ..." says Daniel, although without much conviction.

"Who is that for, sensei? A hot new conquest?" Hawk exclaims from behind, but he doesn't get any reaction from Johnny, it's as if the blonde didn't hear him.

The students look at each other, confused by this strange behavior.

"Sorry" Johnny responds to Daniel. "I wanted to get this. For you" and he hands her the huge bouquet of flowers.

Daniel opens his mouth and closes it several times before the words finally come out: "Are you ... Is this some kind of joke?"

Johnny shakes his head and insists, bringing the bunch of flowers closer. Daniel takes it cautiously, slowly, hoping that the flowers don't shoot water in his face. "Uh... Thanks?"

"You like them?" the blonde asks him, and he seems genuinely interested in the answer. What the hell? Is the guy drunk or something? Anyway, Daniel knows he can't ask her that in front of the students.

"Are... They are pretty, Johnny, but..." Daniel falls silent abruptly when Johnny places a hand on his cheek, out of nowhere and without warning, and leans towards him.

"You deserve the nicest things, Daniel," he says, and strokes his thumb gently over his cheek. Daniel didn't know Johnny could touch him so softly.

Okay, cross out the idea that he is drunk, this man must be high or something, definitely stronger stuff than Coors Banquet.

Daniel holds his breath, tense as a stone. He doesn't know how to get out of this, he can't defend himself when Johnny hasn't thrown a blow. "Johnny, what are you doing?" whispers, too high-pitched, too low.

"Ummm, you guys are watching this too right? Isn't it just me hallucinating?" Demetri asks his companions, looking at both senseis as if they were an anomaly.

"I'm totally watching this buddy. Sensei is declaring!" Hawk responds, exclaiming in whispers.

"He-is-what?" Sam babbles, his gaze bouncing between the two men as if following a ping pong ball.

"I have to record this" Demetri takes out her phone and points the camera straight ahead.

Miguel babbles things that nobody understands, completely surprised. His sensei isn't into romantic gestures, is he? (well, he always says he's a man who does his moves first, so maybe this counts as an alpha move?) And more importantly, since when does Sensei Lawrence like Mr. LaRusso? _And even more important_ , why didn't she tell Miguel? He is frankly offended that he was not included in this plan of conquest.

"You are so so beautiful, Daniel, have I told you before? I always think so. I love your eyes, and your hair, and your lips... Shit, your lips..." Johnny leans in and stamps his lips against his Daniel's.

All the students gasp. Miguel covers Bert's eyes.

Daniel finally reacts. He opens his eyes wide, jerking like he's being electrocuted, and shoves Johnny away. The flowers fall to the ground. "Johnny! What was that ?!" gasp, taking a couple of steps back, well aware that all _the children's gaze_ is on them.

"I'm sorry" says the blond, although he doesn't seem at all sorry for his actions. "It's just ... Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

Daniel's lips are burning even though the kiss was only a small shock. He can't say that dislike him, but if Johnny is high ( _which is the only possible explanation for his erratic behavior_ ), he's not going to be the plaything for his ecstatic moments.

Johnny walks up to him and Daniel takes the same number of steps back, staying in a defensive position, as if this were some kind of attack.

"I love you, Daniel LaRusso. I love you!" aaaand now Johnny is screaming, of course he is.

"Enough, Johnny" Daniel mutters, having to get closer to try to appease him.

"I won't shut up! Never again! I love you! I want to tell you and kiss you and touch you and take you to bed to make you ..." Daniel covers Johnny mouth before he can say something that will cause them a trauma for life to the kids.

"Enough. Let's go inside. Now" he orders, fortunately managing to keep his voice from shaking. His heart, on the other hand, beats like a race car. Why is Johnny doing this to him? Fuck.

He keeps his hands on Johnny's mouth, who just keeps looking at him like he's the last oasis in the desert or something, and turns to the kids for the first time, hoping he doesn't look as disastrous as he feels inside.

"Sam, run the class with Miguel, okay?"

Sam just looks at him, blushing.

"Sam"

"Uh... yeah, dad" she finally nods, exchanging a look with Miguel.

Daniel turns to look at Johnny, his eyes burning with annoyance at having embarrassed him in front of his daughter. After getting the guy sober, he's going to _kill him_.

"Come on" he orders the blonde.

"But... Your flowers..." Johnny babbles, _pouting_. Daniel just starts pushing him towards the house.

"Dojo. Now" he repeats flatly as they advance.

"You look very sexy when you get bossy Danny" Johnny points out with a goofy grin.

The _only_ reason Daniel doesn't erase that goofy grin in one fell swoop is because there are students present who are actually _hearing_ those words.

He pushes him into the house and closes the door behind them with a loud bang.

"Did you record that?" Hawk asks Demetri.

Demetri lowers the camera, her mouth still forming an impressed O.

"Of course I did"

"Did Johnny Lawrence kiss my dad?" Sam seems to be having a little short circuit, as if he's analyzing all the previous times he saw them interact and seeing each of those moments with different eyes. Miguel rubs her back.

"Was the sensei drunk?" Bert asks, frowning in disbelief.

"Yes, but drunk with love for Mr. LaRusso" Demetri laughs and receives a slipper of Sam in the face.

"Auch!"

* * *

Daniel rests his forehead against the closed door and forces himself to take a deep breath. Okay okay, the only thing the kids saw was a lip smack, okay, it's almost like a fighting tactic isn't it? Sort of a surprise attack, because Daniel definitely didn't see it coming.

He thinks that everything would be easier if he just stayed in this position, pretending that Johnny never touched his lips, pretending he don't like it. But someone has to take charge of the situation and, as always, it must be him.

It turns slowly. "Alright Johnny, now can you explain to me what the hell it was-?" Daniel breaks off and opens his eyes wide. Honestly, he's getting a little scared here.

Johnny is _crying_.

The blonde actually has tears in his eyes and his lower lip trembles as he babbles in a childish voice: "You... You don't love me?"

_God, take me now._

"What are you talking about, Johnny?" Daniel asks in a tired voice.

"I've taken too long, right? I'm always scared Danny, scared of messing everything up, you're so perfect and you always do things for me and I _never_ do anything for you. I understand why you don't love me..."

Couldn't Johnny be one of the types that drugged are funny? Or violent, Daniel could handle violence. This on the other hand ...

"It's not about that, John" Daniel tries to reassure him. It's the first time he's seen Johnny cry since the blonde handed him the trophy in '84. "You're very drunk, or high, or both, we're not going to have this conversation right now. What I need is for you to tell me what you took, okay?

"Orange juice" Johnny responds meekly.

"Johnny..."

"That was it! And I'm very lucid now, Daniel, more lucid than I've been in 34 years" Johnny walks over to him again and takes his hands.

Daniel holds his breath. How come you lose control of the situation so quickly?

"Please, Daniel, give me the opportunity to be better for you" and then, as if it were an impulse that the man cannot control, he reaches out and begins to stroke Daniel's dark hair.

Then his phone rings, thank god.

He lets go of Johnny's hands.

"I have... I have to answer. Don't move from here, understand?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Johnny affirms with conviction.

Daniel flinches, glancing at him one last time before picking up his phone from the top of the cabinet. He answers so fast that he doesn't even look at the contact's name.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Daniel_ "

"Amanda?" Daniel cocks his expression. "Did something happen?"

" _Uh, we could say that, yeah_ " Amanda sounds a bit strange from the other end of the line. Daniel hopes to the same thing that is happening to Johnny is not happening to him ( _whatever that is_ ), he won't be able to deal with this if everyone went crazy.

"What is it, Amanda? Did something happen to Anthony?"

" _No no, Anthony is fine. I was just calling to let you know about something, well.._." this is new, Amanda never goes around what she wants to say.

"Amanda, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

" _Just a warning: Something... Something could be going on with Johnny Lawrence, so when you see it..._ "

"Amanda, he's here at the dojo... Wait a second, do you know what's happening to him? He came screaming with a bunch of flowers and tried to kiss me in front of my students!" in fact, he kissed him, but he's _definitely not_ talking about it with his ex-wife.

Amanda has the nerve to start laughing. What do she not understand the seriousness of the situation here? Daniel has always felt very capable of handling particularly strange or surreal situations, like a battle to the death in an ancient castle, for example. Everything except Johnny Lawrence, who gets into his brain as easily as a person breathes.

" _I can't believe it, it's you_ " she says, like it's a big reveal.

"Amanda, what are you saying?"

" _The short version? We may have cast a spell on Johnny. But look, thanks to that we found out who he's been in love with all this time. You know, I always thought he had the face of wanting to do something with you other than hit you, you know, something_ hotter _. Women always we know when someone wants to fuck our men_ "

"Amanda!" Daniel exclaims, very happy to be discussing this on the phone so she can't see how red his face is. And then: "Wait, spellbound? What the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me that you…"

Whatever Amanda's response was, he can't hear it, because at that moment Johnny lunges at him, trapping his waist, and the phone falls from his hands.

"Why are you talking to Amanda? Do you still love her?" he asks, complete desolation in his voice. The man has changed mood at least five times in the last ten minutes, and he doesn't know what Amanda has to do with all of this, but God help him, he'll find out. Well, that's if he can get Johnny's hands off his hips. If not, this will be your end, why didn't you update your will when the lawyer recommended it?

_Why God? Why me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I won't lie to you, this is going to be a crazy ride. Do I have any idea what I'm doing? Absolutely not. Will I do it anyway? Of course yes.  
> So Johnny has 34 years of pent-up feelings for Daniel that are coming out in waves, so chaos was a given. Amanda and Carmen will have to explain themselves, and then everyone will have to pay a visit to the witch. Johnny obviously stuck to Daniel like a koala. 
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome.Thank you for read!<3


	3. “2”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tries to deal with a bewitched Johnny and not die trying. Some things are cleared up on the call with Amanda.

Daniel finally gets Johnny to let go of him. It's a difficult task, considering the force with which the man clung to her waist.

"You have such a small waist, Danny," he says, and it's strange not to hear a trace of mockery in his voice. It looks like a huge puppy of those who are on you all the time trying to lick your face.

"Don't call me _Danny_ " Daniel snorts.

"Why? Sounds sweet, just like you."

He can't handle this, he can't handle this new, mutant species of gooey, cheesy Johnny. Who's Johnny Lawrence supposed to be if he doesn't say things like: _That's for sissys_? Or if you don't shy away from serious conversations? Apparently this is what it is.

Daniel needs to find out what is going on. Now. Preferably before one of the two explodes, _literally_.

"Johnny, can you ... can you wait at the entrance? Please? I'll be with you in a minute, and I'll bring you a couple of liters of water to remove whatever is in your system right now."

"I prefer beer"

Yeah, well, at least a part of old Johnny is still in there.

"That is not debatable"

"Well" Johnny gives in easily. _Too_ easy. Then, he runs a hand through his perfect golden hair and looks at Daniel with narrowed eyes. "Are you going to talk to Amanda again?"

"Johnny ... We are divorced but we have children together, there are some things we need to talk about from time to time, it doesn't mean anything okay?" God, why are you explaining them like they are _one thing_?

"Does it mean you can have a date with me after your call? I'm going to treat you right _baby_."

And Daniel's heart definitely didn't leap when he heard Johnny call him _baby_ , okay? It did not. He's not a bloody teenager anymore, for God's sake.

* * *

On the phone, Amanda is confused. Which worries Daniel a lot because Amanda is not confused. Never. She is direct, precise, and pragmatic. He was married to her for many years, so he knows her well, and has rarely seen her entangled with his words ( _except when he has had too much wine_ ).

"You drank?" question. It's a legitimate question, okay?

"Sorry?" Amanda lets out an outraged hiss, but at least that seems to center her. "No, I didn't drink, but do you remember Katherine from the front desk? The one who found a witch doing legitimate spells?"

Daniel frowns. What is this sudden change of subject about?

"Yes, of course, you didn't stop talking about her and how they got married because of that" he answers, the spark of disbelief on the tip of his tongue. "What does that have to do with knowing what happens to Johnny?"

"Well, I went out with Carmen, you know, our regular date of the week, and the spell thing came up in the conversation. And she'd had this... _moment_ with Johnny some time ago, if you understand what I'm talking about, then I thought how to man make an emotional constipation with internalized machismo talk about feelings? "

Oh no.

"Are you saying your idea was to _drug_ Johnny? Amanda!"

"Of course not, Daniel! It is not a drug, it is a passive spell, the only thing it does is that the enchanted person reveals the true feelings that he has been repressing for who he really loves and in this case, it's ...you"

Daniel bites his lower lip, leaning his back against the wall and raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Johnny is not in love with me, Amanda"

"Spells don't lie"

"They ripped you off, Mandy" he states.

"Nobody cheats me, Daniel, you know I have eyes in my back"

"Well let's pretend you're right for a moment, how long will Johnny be... like this? How do I fix it?"

"No more than an hour, he said. Although it always depends on how long he has been repressed. It'... Bring Johnny here, to Carmen's house, I'll explain it better here"

At this point, Daniel won't even bother to object. The call ends and he returns to the entrance to look for the drugged / bewitched Johnny.

Johnny? In love with him? That's ridiculous.

He puts the phone in his pocket, ignoring the twinge in his chest as he remembers the scene Johnny staged and the stolen kiss.

_It's ridiculous_.

* * *

When he comes back, Johnny is spraying a green spray bottle on his clothes in different places that is- Wait a minute.

"Johnny what- Wait. Are you putting in you on my ambient perfume?" Daniel grabs the bridge of his nose, sighing. "That's for _the ambient_ , Johnny"

"But you like the scent, right? I want to like you" Johnny really does look like a glowing streetlight of illusion.

"I like you Johnny, and I like you more when you leave my scented perfumes imported from Japan in their place, okay?"

"But you do not love me"

"Oh my god" Daniel rolls his eyes in exasperation. Johnny is going to be her death, but he'll make sure to come as a ghost to drag Amanda with him for being the one who caused he to have to deal with this in the first place. "Now we have to go, okay?"

"Where to? Together?" Johnny looks at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Daniel swallows hard, trying not to let those piercing blue eyes affect him. He licks his lips and looks away.

"To solve what is happening to you" he affirms, without looking at him. If he look at it, it could turn to salt or something. "And yes, together. Now let's go, I'll bring my jacket and we'll go in my car."

"Take mine" Johnny offers, starting to take off his red jacket to offer it

"It's not necessary" Daniel shakes his head, going to the table to get his car keys.

"Please" Johnny's voice is so small as he puts the jacket over Daniel's shoulders that Daniel is forced to give way.

"Good," he says at the end, tucking his arms into the sleeves of Johnny's jacket. "Happy?"

Johnny glares at him cheekily from head to toe as he slowly licks his lips appreciatively.

"You're small" he points out, noting how the jacket sleeves are long on Daniel, covering his hands.

"I'm not small" Daniel grumbled, trying to adjust his jacket, to no avail. "You are fucking big"

" _You're small_ , I like you. I could cover my whole body with yours" Johnny continues, his voice deep and mischievous. "In fact, we could try it now."

Daniel will swear to god his cheeks aren't red. No, damn, of course not.

He takes Johnny by the shoulders and turns him 180 degrees to direct him towards the door and at the same time get him to stop looking at him. "Get out. Now"

"Sexy" Johnny affirms, letting himself be pushed.

Daniel slaps him on the back of the neck and he doesn't feel bad about it.

* * *

He tries to be as sneaky as possible so as not to attract the attention of her daughter and her students. The scene Johnny staged earlier with the _declaration_ and the kiss was more than enough to make Daniel want to bury his head in the sand for the rest of the next century.

Obviously, their plan to go unnoticed fails miserably, because all the kids are staring at them when they come out, like they've been waiting for them.

 _God,_ why him?

Okay, he's the adult here (The _only_ adult here, and Johnny isn't in a position to object), so he can deal with the scrutinizing stares from a group of teenagers.

"Dad?" Sam asks him, ahead of the others, along with Miguel. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes demand an explanation.

Daniel is forced to stop to confront his students. He doesn't let go of Johnny's shoulders, he doesn't trust what the man will do if he lets him go free, and he has more than enough background on that from just the last hour.

"Guys! Daniel is my- mmmhmhm." Daniel covers Johnny's mouth before he can say something else crazy and takes a deep breath.

"Kids," he says, leaving all emotion out of his voice. "Sensei Lawrence and I have... an urgent matter to attend to, and we must go now. We will resume classes tomorrow, understood?"

Johnny, his mouth still covered by Daniel's hand, nods to confirm the brunet's words to his students.

"Yes, senseis!" They accept, but there is a hint of mockery in his tone. Also, Daniel is sure that the kid pretending to take pictures of himself back there is actually filming them.

"Is everything okay, dad?" Sam asks, looking at Johnny suspiciously.

"We'll talk about it later, Sam, I promise" he tells her.

Sam doesn't seem happy with the answer, but nods anyway.

They keep walking, and when they are one step away from the exit to the parking lot, that boy who calls himself _Hawk_ shamelessly yells at him: "Take good care of our sensei, Mr. LaRusso!" Followed by several provocative whistles.

“If sensei Lawrence does something to you, we'll kick his ass for you!” Demetri affirms with enthuses.

More whistling.

Johnny manages to free himself from her hand and turns to respond with a big smile. "LaRusso is my hot date! I'll take ca- mmhmhmmm"

“Move on, John. Now"

God help him, when Johnny is sane again, he will force him to pay for therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take my time hahaha. I don't know what I'm writing here, but suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Clue for the next one: How difficult is it to travel in a car with a spellbound person?

**Author's Note:**

> From the next one we will see practically only Johnny and Daniel, while nobody understands what happens. Prepare for the show.


End file.
